Shinigami
by KiraDN
Summary: oneshot Akane killed Ranma and now 20 years later she is punished. Definitely NOT for those who likes Akane. No. NOT. I suck at dark things, so be nice.


Shinigami  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Never did and never will.  
  
WARNING: Amateur writer who has horrible grammar!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gwaaaa!"  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the katana pierced through the torso of the best martial artist of his generation. The soul-wrenching roar of pain echoed throughout the district, something that would be one's nightmare for ages to come. Blood splattered all over the street as he keeled over.  
  
Akane looked in horror. She had always thought he would dodge it. She thought it would just harmlessly fly by him. She thought she would miss him.  
  
"Ranma!!" she shrieked, running towards the dying boy. Ukyo and Shampoo quickly dashed to Ranma, hoping they could possibly save him.  
  
Shampoo pulled the katana out of his chest, some blood dripping all over her. However, she did not care. All she wanted was for her love to survive.  
  
"Airen! Speak to Shampoo!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ripped off the sleeve of her dress and tried to dress his wounds.  
  
But to no avail. The crimson lifeblood were slowly draining out of him. His heart totally torn and damaged.  
  
Ukyo couldn't say a word, shocked that her best friend was dying in her arms. His eyes were unfocused and blood was streaming out of his mouth.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't, I didn't mean to! Please! Don't die on me!" Akane shouted. The two other girls glared at the apologizing Akane, but focused more on the fatally wounded Ranma. An eerie, dark smile appeared on his face. It was full of malice and evil that the others slowly backed away. As he closed his eyes for the last time, the smile still remained. It frightened and scarred them. His malicious glint in his eyes and smirk were forever ingrained in them. He stopped breathing.  
  
"UUUUSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20 years later, a girl still had nightmares. Blood and death were everywhere, hearing nothing but the screams of the dying and dead. She was a shell of a woman she was before. Paranoid and mentally ill, she was sent to a place where she was chained to the wall. The girl whispered and talked to invisible people, mentioning several names. And once a year she shrieks as if her body was slowly being torn apart.  
  
"Yuka-chan. Let's go and shop."  
  
Yes, this was Akane Tendo. Her mental wounds never did fully heal. Her mind sort of shut down, after confirming herself that she killed her fiancee. Akane was a murderer. She had blood on her hands.  
  
"No no, I like the purple one."  
  
Her dungeon was dark and dank. Rarely anyone came to visit. Only Ukyo and Ryoga came. Ryoga had come, by accident, and told her how ashamed and horrified he was at her actions. The chef slapped the girl hard and harshly and correctly blamed his death on her. She gave her a long scar, that reached from her cheek down towards her heart.  
  
"I better go. Kasumi oneechan would get angry at me."  
  
Akane was hanging on the wall for two decades, receiving nothing but gruel and water as her food. Of course she could probably blast her way out with her mallet, but the second her psyche shattered, so did her strength.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
Her voice grew hoarse and bitter as each day passed. Reality was nothing but a dream to her. A hidden camera recorded her daily conversations, but rarely did anyone ever watched them.  
  
"Oneechan, it hurts."  
  
She survived every day and the tortures had no affect. But today was the day she was 38, the day when she had killed Ranma. A surprise awaited her.  
  
"R-Ranma. Ranma. No. It can't be."  
  
Akane stared at the boy who suddenly appeared in front of her. A boy with familiar blue eyes, hair, posture, grace, everything. He was clothed in black, blending in with the horrible darkness of the dungeon. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail. However, in his hands were a long scythe pointing in her direction.  
  
"No, I can't believe this. You-You're dead!"  
  
His loving blue eyes were now two chips of ice. His innocent expression turned cold and distant. But on his face was a smile, a smile that was seen at this day 20 years ago.  
  
"Ranma. You're alive. I-I'm sorry."  
  
He held his scythe as if it were a fragile child. Something that he took care of and protected. Though it was disturbingly comforting to Akane, she couldn't help but be scared.  
  
"I didn't want to k-kill you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Akane started cry, breaking down the dam she held up, the dam that kept her in her little world. She had seen her fiancee, alive. She IS seeing him. The one she loved.  
  
"You want me to forgive you after you killed me in cold blood?"  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open. That voice she had always wanted to hear. That voice that she oh so loved. That voice that she longed for. It was filled with hatred and contempt. Each word filled with venom, being spat out like a dirty thing.  
  
"C-cold blood? I didn't mean to! I thought you'd-"  
  
A gesture of his hands stopped her from talking any longer. Tears continued to escape her eyes. Her heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"All these years I've wanted to do something."  
  
Akane's eyes widened. She wanted to just crumple up and run away to the farthest corner of the Earth. She wanted to get away from that evil, yet amused voice of the love of her life.  
  
"You killed me with my own mother's katana. I saw your expression when you threw it. I saw how you thought it was justice fufilled. I know you wanted me out of your life."  
  
She was weak and helpless. The chains kept her hanging on the blood stained walls of the dungeon. Akane didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I am no longer Saotome Ranma. I am no longer the same person you knew. I am the god of death. I am the Shinigami. I am your judge. I am your executioner."  
  
He raised his scythe, ready to free the soul from its mortal prison.  
  
Akane's shriek continued, filled with pain and loss.  
  
But no one was there to hear it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The security officer wandered into the camera room. Hundreds of screens were filled on the wall. He didn't like his job. He only saw people in pain or slowly getting insane as each day passed. But if he didn't do it, no one would.  
  
He glanced at every screen, holding in his nausea and horror at the same time. All this was slowly chipping away every happiness he had. Everyday he saw nothing but the dark side of humanity.  
  
Then he noticed the screen in the middle. He recognized her as the one who talked to herself and annually screamed in pain.  
  
Blood was splattered everywhere. Her limp body was hanging by the manacles. The one thing that he was horrified of was the deep gash in her chest, still spewing blood.  
  
Her eyes were unfocused and tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The officer quickly turned on the sound system installed in her dungeon. He only heard one word before her life was snuffed away.  
  
"Shinigami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say this is the product of me looking at too many Duo Maxwell shrines. ^_^ Bishi Bishi! Anyways it's the very first angsty story I've written. Sort of. Just a one-shot that popped into my head after reading some Gundam Wing. It's sort of pointless and DEFINITELY not for those who likes Akane. It's SUPPOSED to be dark and evil, but when I reread it, I laughed cuz it was soooo stupid. *sigh* I know, it sux, but be nice to me. I'm still just an amateur. My grammar sux *ask my teacher* and I'm more for the comedy and light-headed things. AND those of you who thinks there are NO dungeons in Japan. There IS a dungeon, just for this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTES TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION. 


End file.
